In creating folded cardboard boxes and similar containers, it has been learned that a wide range of dimensions of the containers are beneficial. The problem with maintaining wide ranges of containers in the competitive and commodity cardboard box industry, however, is that each unit is a relatively low cost and low margin product. Designing, distributing and stocking very large ranges of box devices is simply impractical. Thus most shipping and packing stores stock a scant dozen or so sizes.
Typically, shipping and storage containers come in limited sizes and shapes with integration of multiple pieces often required. This results in larger-than-necessary containers being utilized with the excess interior space being absorbed by filler material.
It is desirable, therefore, to have an adjustable shipping container that is capable of accommodating a variety of different sized items without having to add additional pieces.
One solution to this problem which has been noted previously is the multiple size box: a single sheet which may be folded to create more than one dimension of box. However, designing each combination of device may be quite complex, and the result is likely to be a design which makes only two or three dimensions of boxes.
It would be advantageous to provide a broader TEMPLATE of box blanks. Such a template would allow the creation of numerous embodiments in which each embodiment in turn could be used to produce a number of boxes having differing dimensions selected by the end user to suit their particular and momentary shipping or packing needs.
Two items in particular may be pointed out. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,818 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to the same inventors as are named in the present patent application (Richard H. Kim, Bobby Kim, Susie Y. Kim, Debra Y. Kim, see title page and list of inventors above) teaches a first design for a multi dimension box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,901 issued Oct. 31, 2000, and also to the inventors present herein (Richard H. Kim, Bobby Kim, Susie Y. Kim, Debra Y. Kim, see enclosed oath) teaches a second design for a multidimensional box.
Yet another problem occurs when a template for production of more than one or two containers is invented. In particular, it has been learned that correctly folding such a box template to the proper size and shape can be quite challenging due to the proliferation in the number of fold lines. Worse, as the number of perforation lines increases, it becomes ever more likely that an excess perforation or misplaced perforation will be made. While a good box design provides a strong container even when it has excess perforations, it is obviously almost a commercial necessity to provide end users with a clear and efficient method of folding the single sheet container blank (embodiment) based upon the generalized template into the desired final choice of box.
It would be advantageous to provide a box which allows users to easily select and easily adjust the blank to create the desired dimension of box.